


Fanart for "Autumnal Shenangians" by withstarryeyes

by starksnack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Always wearing Steve's jumpers, Artist Steve Rogers, Autumn, Barista Tony Stark, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Oversized Sweaters, Photoshop, Scrawny Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Based on "Autumnal Shenangians" by withstarryeyes which can be readhere.





	Fanart for "Autumnal Shenangians" by withstarryeyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Withstarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Autumnal Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092647) by [Withstarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes). 



> Steve sits in the coffee shop Tony works at and draws his boyfriend for an art portrait assignment. Tony is wearing the soft teal sweatshirt Steve got for Christmas, the fabric bunching around his wrists as he curls his fingers around a warm Gingerbread Latte (he's been hoarding the syrup since the last holiday season). Tony swapped out his cute hiking boots for converses because he knows they drive Steve crazy (and I honest to god can't draw feet).

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Steve totally got an A in his art class for the portrait assignment.
> 
> This is my first time ever using Photoshop so I'm sorry if it's an actual mess™ I have no clue what I'm doing. Any feedback and criticism is well appreciated.  
> I absolutely love withstarryeyes' Soft College Boiis series. Every time there's an update I get super excited because I always know it's going to be good. Definitely check it out if you haven't already.  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/), I love receiving writing prompts!


End file.
